His Cries Are Heard
by dmluver
Summary: when a certain Gryffindor finds out a certain slytherin's dad isn't all that great and beats him what will happen will the dragon push the lion away? FINAL BATTLE TAKES PLACE! CHAPTER 17 IS UP!
1. To Tuff To Cry

Waking up at 4 in the morning wasn't exactly Draco's idea of a good morning. He couldn't sleep so stayed up to read, even though e knew this wasn't such a great idea for if his father knew how much he'd be in a world of hurt. Recently his father took a liking to beating him. Well he always had beaten him but now it was a daily thing. Draco hated this and kind of wondered if this had to do with the way he always acted around people. Acting tuff was his way of hiding this all. He just couldn't show that he was beat. Draco grabbed a book from his shelf but the floor creaked and he knew it was a bad idea. "Draco! What are you doing up? Its almost 4:30 a.m.!"  
  
"I'm aware of that father. I just couldn't sleep so I grabbed a book."  
  
Lucious grabbed Draco around the wrist and threw him to the ground. He began shouting "You know how I feel about you staying up late now don't you! Yet you wish to make me mad! How dare you!" He kicked Draco hard in the side. And kicked him again in his stomach and threw his fist into Draco's face. Draco yelped from pain and curled on his side. But while he was trying to control his tears his father again kicked him in the side leaving a bruise. He then whipped him up and threw him into a shelf spilling a potion all over Draco that burned him. He just sat there bleeding and almost crying but didn't let his father see a weakness. He thrust himself up and took a swing at his father but was to weak and fell while his father kicked him again and left his son laying in agony. Draco tried to stand up but just fell again. "What did I do to .." But just stopped and told himself "Feeling sorry for yourself will not work." He stood up and tried to sit on his bed but instead layed down. The next time he woke up he had almost forgotten what happened just a few hours before. He looked in the mirror and gasped at what he saw. His stomach was bruised all over and there was a burnt area where the potion had spilt he then just touched his sides and shrieked with pain. He had a huge bruise on each of his sides and they were turning black and blue but some spots were still purple. His eyes wondered to his to face and he saw a forming scar on his eyebrow and saw bruises all over his face and both his eyes were black. How was he going to hide all this. He knew what just to say. He got into a fist fight and even though he looked way beaten up they should've seen the other guy's body. 


	2. Fight For Life

Draco knew this would work for people knew him as a tuff Slytherin so he just went with that story. Draco grabbed a comb and combed through his hair and putting gel through it. He just looked at his face and wondered if it would just go away over the night. Probably wouldn't but he wished it would. School started in two days and he still needed to go shopping just for books though. He went down the stairs to find his mother was sitting at the breakfast table eating a muffin. "'Mornin mother." Narcissa looked up and saw her son looking quickly away before she saw the marks from last night's beating. She stood up and turned him around and gasped. She held Draco closely and firmly and hurt his sides he tried as long as he could but burst out in pain. He just looked up at his mother with a single tear in his eyes and she began to cry as well. He stood up like a macho man but couldn't stand up straight. His mother held him by the arm and lifted up his shirt and saw all that he had seen. "Your father will get an ear full! Look what he's done to you!" She sobbed. She ran out of the room and Draco heard yelling and then a smack. He ran out of the kitchen into the living room and saw his mother holding his cheek but then stood suddenly with an outburst. "Just look at him Lucious!! He's hurt and this is your fault. He has been suffering of this since he was only 3!!" Lucious was about to smack her again but then was interrupted by Draco's fist driving into his nose. "Leave her alone! She is your wife!"  
  
"Well this is your fault. For showing her."  
  
"Oh Lucious! He didn't show me for God's sakes he was afraid to show me!" Lucious just looked down and glared and kicked Draco in his knees making him fall again. Draco just stood up and helped his mother up they walked away. "Mother, I'm sorry. I have to go. School starts tomorrow and I need books. Please just stay away from father. Or better yet come with me." Draco looked anxiously at his mother as she nodded. She touched his face softly and almost began to cry again until he pulled away like nothing was wrong and went to get his shoes on. His mother was ready to go and they left without telling Lucious. Draco ran into the "Golden Trio" when he was apart from his mother. They just stared at him for a while but then "Staring problem Pothead, Weasle, and you filthy mudblood?" Draco said quickly stuttering form anger. "We uh...just oh nothing."  
  
"Oh my face.." He was trying to remember what his new lie was and told them quickly, but when he looked at Granger he knew she saw right through him. He glared and his mother came along and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Come now Draco. Don't want your father to get angry. Hermione gave a quick glance at his mother's face and saw a hand mark trying to be covered with make up. Draco just shook his head and was bumped in the side by Hermione whom did this on purpose. He yelped and lifted a bit of his shirt showing a bit of his sores but quickly covered them and glared at her "Watch it!! You stupid mudblood!" He spat. "Sorry." She said turning around. She looked at the back of him knowing what was happening and immediately felt sorry for him. She also felt bad for all the things she said to him. She began talking to Harry and Ron and acting like she knew nothing. When Draco and Narcissa arrived back at the Malfoy Manor they were not expecting a big surprise as to see Lord Voldemort there. "Well welcome home my wife and son." Lucious said with a evil smile. They then looked around to the Dark Lord who was smiling evilly as well. "Well let me see what you do to punish such a crime. Leaving home without telling him." Lucious stood up and grabbed Draco and whispered "I'll deal with you later." And whipped him to the floor. "Narcissa! Why would you leave just like that?" He said slapping her. She grabbed her cheek and just stared without expression. He slapped her again and then slamming her against the wall and he began to choke her. While this Draco was watching in horror. He stood up but Voldemort held him back "Your mom is a big girl. She can get through it herself." He smiled viciously. Draco just sat there wanting to go to her to help her from her father's grasp and slaps. But while Voldemort was there he couldn't he saw his mother's terrified face looking at him knowing he wanted to help and her face also was saying just stay back. Draco nodded but did not want to but knew when to listen. But then He was dragged by his feet to his father who kicked and kicked and kicked until he began to punch more and more, Draco's body became numb and he soon just didn't feel his father's wrath anymore. NO tears ever came but more bruises appeared. More scars formed and more carpet burns. Voldemort seemed to be enjoying this and then told Lucious to stop. He stopped and held Draco up. "Well your father told me you wanted to become a death eater."  
  
"SINCE WHEN!! I HATE THIS STUPID FAMILY BUSINESS! It's a lie and as soon as you cook up another scheme to kill Harry Potter I'll be rooting for him all the way!" He was stabbed with a cooking knife in the stomach. And fell to the floor crying. His father just killed him almost he was bleeding uncontrollably. "How dare you speak to the Great Dark Lord that way! This is your punishment! Death! You chose it my dear son!" He stalked off with Voldemort and Narcissa came running to her dieing son. "Oh my poor baby!" She said cradling him almost. She then picked him up told the house elves to get his things ready for school and have someone make it appear at Hogwarts just any way. She brought him to Professor Snape who in the 1st year said he could put a stopper in death. SO Snape brewed a potion but said this would only stop him from dieing but will not stop is bleeding and will not stop the form of a deep scar. 


	3. She Cares?

Draco woke up in the hospital wing in horrid pain. He felt dizzy and just to weak to sit up on his own so he decided to lie back down. He remembered being beaten again but then he felt something go into him something sharp. He was bruised all over he was almost covered all over besides little spots with bruises. He felt strength come back from nowhere and sat up again. He saw two other kids who seemed not to be feeling well so he guessed school had already started. Madame Pompfry came in and saw Draco and rushed towards him. "Oh! You're up thank God! You're mother left in such a hurry not even Professor Snap knows what happened to you!"  
  
"Oh I got into a fist fight with someone." He said matter-of-factly laughing a little bit making it convincing. She shrugged and told him no more fights or the next time he may die! Draco shuddered at this and remembered his close encounter when his father stabbed him in front of Voldemort. He remember what he had just said before that. He said he'd be rooting for Harry Potter to win. He now knew he shouldn't have but in a way had no regret. He was just about to doze off when Madam Pompfry came in with a visitor. "Granger!?" He didn't expect this at all. "Oh hush!" She said putting down a box of candy for him. "What the heck are you doing here?" He said trying to hide the fact he was in a great deal of pain. "Just lay back, I have some questions for you." She said with her eyes full of concern as he sank back into the bed. 'He hasn't said a nasty thing to me yet! That's amazing just wait though' Hermione thought to herself. "Look Granger I am not in the mood to talk so would you please come back some other time?"  
  
"No Malfoy these questions have to be asked now." "Fine just make it snappy." He spat out. "Ok, I'll try. Look I saw right through you when you were in Diagon Alley, I'm not sayin' you couldn't have won that fight but I know for a fact that, that fight was fake just to cover something big up. And I think I know what that big thing is. Malfoy does your dad.."  
  
"Just shut it! It's none of your business! Just stay out of it! Look I'm sorry I'm not going to tell you my family affairs."  
  
"Fine! I just want to help!" Hermione saw the shock in his eyes she knew what he was thinking but if you wanna know what he was thinking it was 'someone actually caring about me or wanting to help me! Wow! That's amazing! " 


	4. Home Work Help

Ng? "You want to help me? That's a laugh Granger. No one helps me cause I'm to mean or snotty!" He sneered. "Yes I do. Malfoy I know what is happening to you. I cannot say I can relate but I want to help you. Just look at yourself. You've got bruises all about you and burns and jeez who knows what else!" She said with tears in her eyes. "Not even you Draco Malfoy, deserve such harsh treatment."  
  
"Yeah I do. I told Voldemort I'd rather see Harry win. And my own dang father stabbed me!" Draco slapped his mouth at once, and knew he had just made a mistake. Hermione was now wide eyed, "Sta-stabbed you? Your father stabbed you?" She gasped and looked deeply into his eyes, they were a mixture of gray and blue. "No oh never mind. I'm exaggerating. He didn't." Draco said trying so hard to be convincing. "I don't believe it Draco er I mean Malfoy." She went to his side and again looked into his eyes. They showed that he was hurt inside. Sad and just so many feelings. He stared right back at her and then she saw a little tinge of red in his cheeks. He was blushing. She giggled a little and saw a questioning face on him. "Oh nothing. Oh crap I have to get back to class."  
  
"Hey Granger. When did school start?"  
  
"About a week ago. Why?" "Dang, I've been here that long?" "I suppose, depends when you got here."  
  
"I've been here before school started."  
  
"Oh wow. And you've just woken up?"  
  
"Yeah." She was about to walk away but then. "Hey Granger. Thanks. But you don't have to care about me I'm tuff enough and I can take care of myself."  
  
"What ever you say." She walked off still worrying about him. Wondering what will become of him over the holiday vacation or what about the other days we get to go home! What will happen? She thought sadly that he may be disabled soon or even dead. He almost died last week. He doesn't want me to know but I do know his father stabbed him. And all those bruise! She couldn't help but cry and when Harry and Ron saw her crying they rushed to her. "What's wrong Herm?" "Nothing I just stubbed my toe really hard is all. Now if you guys don't mind I have to get to my next class."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause you're crying an awful lot for a stubbed toe." Ron said shrugging. She just rolled her eyes and went on her way with her backpack swinging behind her. They walked along side of he after they caught up and went to their class also. After class Hermione had a great idea. She could find a spell for Draco to hide all his bruises and scars and stuff she found the spell right away. She went and found Draco. "Hey Malfoy, I have to tell you something. I found a spell that will hide all of your scars ." She told him and he went to the Slytherin boy's dormitory. He cast the spell on himself and they all disappeared. He was happy now! He had homework though which put him in a bad mood right away. But he did them nonetheless. The next day he woke up and his head was laying on top of a bunch of books. He looked back in the mirror and the scars were still well hidden. He couldn't wait to go to breakfast. He ran to the Great Hall. And saw Hermione sitting there with all her friends. Her smile was so beautiful and her eyes were so chocolate looking. He wanted to gaze at her all day. 'Wait what am I thinking? I'm a pure blood! She's a dang mud blood!' He thought quickly trying to shake his thoughts from her, but it was difficult. He sat at the Slytherin table staring at her. Hermione felt someone looking at her and turned around to see soft blue eyes, she looked at him and smiled noticing he used the spell. He smiled back and mouthed the words "thank you". She only nodded and turned around. She, after that, couldn't take her mind off if him. His attitude had changed towards her. But maybe it was wrong of her to care for him. But no one else was going to so why not try and make up with him. She also along with the way he's been acting his eyes were on her mind. They were so soft now. They were a baby blue color and not a dark gray. She loved the way they twinkled now. She just got lost in her thoughts thinking of the new and improved Draco Malfoy. He was more attractive now because he had no gel in his hair and he let it hang in his face. That was just cute. She smiled and Ron snapped his fingers in front of her face and she came back to reality. "What do you want?" She snapped. "Well you were acting weird. You were smiling every now and then and you were staring at like nothing at all. You're beginning to scare us Hermione. Wait I know what's wrong you like someone!"  
  
"No I do not, I have no time to have a silly little girl's crush. I have to much work to do so if you don't mind I am off to the library." She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. "She likes someone I know it.." Ron retorted. When it came time for Draco to get to potions, which he saw on his schedule for that day he had double potions with Gryffindor he was early for class and Snape had wanted to talk to him about his father. "Draco, what you said to your father about Potter, did you mean it?"  
  
"How the heck did you find out?" "I do talk to your father. And I heard about your punishment I have to agree with him that you deserved that." "What ever." Draco rolled his eyes and just then kids spilled into the room as the bell had rung. Hermione though was late and walked in 10 minutes later. "Sorry I'm late Prof.."  
  
"20 points off Gryffindor and detention and just sit down."  
  
"You haven't let me explain myself yet! I have just come from Professor Flitwick's classroom I was helping him with something and I have a pass." She handed it to him and saw him flinch a bit. "Very well no detention."  
  
"And the points?" Hermione asked scornfully. "For talking so rudely I will give ten back but take ten away now sit DOWN!"  
  
She flinched at the volume of his voice and went to sit down. She rolled her eyes when Harry and Ron looked at her. They laughed silently not paying much attention to the fact Snape was teaching them something really important, but then started to listen when Snape slammed a book right on Harry's fingers. "Ow! What the heck was that for!"  
  
"Silence!! I wish for you to start listening! Now where were we?" He went back to teaching along with two more to listen. After class Draco caught up with Hermione and told her again thanks for helping him out. "Yeah you look way better now." She said also thinking 'He looks better then ok. He looks hot! When did I start thinking this? Jeez but he's so muscular and I love his hair when it has no gel in it, it just hangs in his face and his eyes! Don't get started on that' she told herself to stop thinking about him but again she couldn't take her eyes off him. "What wrong?" Draco asked looking at her with an odd expression. "Oh nothing sorry. Hey are you doing ok with classes?" She asked out of nowhere. She just in a way wanted to be with him as much as she could be. "Well I could use some help with transfiguration, and charms and jeez almost all classes." He laughed. Hermione almost melted. 'His smile is so ugh I want to see it all the time.keep it just like that Draco. And his laugh is so manly. Ugh I hate this feeling yet I like it a lot!' She thought. "Well you want me to help you...secretly I guess if you don't want to be seen with a muggle-born."  
  
"No it's fine I'll meet you in the library, oh lets see at 5:00?" "Sure thing, see you then." She was so happy she could see him again, without being called a mud blood. They walked away from each other but Draco didn't want to separate from her. She smelt like berries and her eyes were the most beautiful chocolate brown, he could gaze in them forever, and her voice was soothing, he'd be hearing it a lot tonight. And even though he had been so mean to her for the years he had known her she still wanted to help him that's great he thought, but its really none of her business. He shook his head and ran to the Slytherin Common room to get his books ready so he doesn't have to worry about it for two hours. He then went to his dormitory and sat on his bed and then laid on it. He kept thinking about how Hermione and himself will be spending hours in the library and he just sprang off his bed and into the shower. When he got out Pansy was on his bed. 'Uh. Pansy what are you doing in the boy's dorm? And on my bed."  
  
"I heard you have a date with that mud blood." "Yeah so who cares and it ain't a date. She is only helping me with homework or maybe ya haven't noticed I'm struggling in all classes besides potions. So she's just gonna help me o.k.?"  
  
"Sure what's happened to you Draco? You've changed. And no one in Slytherin likes it!"  
  
"People change Pansy! Just like I have to get changed into different clothes so if you don't mind! LEAVE!" "But Draco..."  
  
"I said Leave!!!!"  
  
"FINE!" He stared after her as she walked out and he the got dressed in baggy jeans, a silky gray shirt and let his hair plop in his face. He grabbed his books and decided to go early. When he got there Hermione was there too. "You're here early." Draco said looking at her suspiciously. "And you too. Why are you here."  
  
"People are bugging me."  
  
"Same here. Well I suppose we could get started early." She said pulling out her books and parchment. "oh crap I forgot my quill."  
  
"Here I have an extra." He said handing it to her. "Oh thanks." 


	5. Oh NO!

E "So what shall we work on first? Charms, umm transfiguration? Or umm. " "How about Charms, what's that new spell we're working on? Fredoma?"  
  
"Yeah well at least you can say it right." She laughed. After they were done with that they went on to transfiguration, their assignment was the history of the first Wizard who started transfiguration. "Jeez I hate homework."  
  
"I actually find it very convenient."  
  
"Well of course you do. You're the smartest in this dang school!" He laughed. "I have a question. Why won't you admit of your father's doings? I know what's going on Draco. You cannot hide it from me. So just tell me..why does he do it?"  
  
"Hermione I don't know O.K. I really don't he never use to do this but all of it started about 2 years ago. I think. I don't know the recent one oh well second to the last beating I got was for no reason. Well I stayed up reading a book and he got so mad at me he.I don't know what's gotten into him. I mean usually he'd just maybe slap me or just yell.but lately its like his fists aren't enough so he has to." Draco was on the verge of tears now. Hermione was already crying. "Oh Draco. I'm so sorry. I wish I could stop this! I do. I know we never got along before, but I'm letting you know now that I am there for you. O.K."  
  
"Oh shut up mud blood! And get away from my son! NOW!" They heard a voice in the distance and saw Lucious Malfoy standing there in the dark. "Father! Er.What are you doing here? I'm studying."  
  
"What studying her?" He said pointing at her. "No sir, I'm helping him with home work! I swear!" Lucious just stood there and pointed to the exit of the library and she grabbed her stuff and gave Draco a worried glance. When she finally left Lucious grabbed Draco and hit him over the head with an overly large book. "Father! What are you doing what have I done this time?" "Oh really? Oh you only told a mud blood our little secret, now didn't you."  
  
"Father who am I suppose to turn to! No one else cares! You obviously don't because you're the one doing the dang beatings!"  
  
Lucious gripped his son's neck and threw him into a wall and held him high choking him. "Father! PLEASE STOP!" But instead of stopping he thronged his fists into Draco's sides where his bruises were and his stab was still healing and Draco this time couldn't help but cry. His father grinned at the sight of his son's tears and tried making him cry more. Lucious then let Draco fall to the floor and kicked him again hard in the stomach. Draco suddenly just thought 'don't let him show you're actually hurting.' He wiped his face off and asked "Is that it? Is that the best you've got Lucious?"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that. And that is not all I can do I will show you my wrath!!!" Lucious began kicking him furiously and would not stop he then took out his wand and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco was standing up but was then blasted hard into the wall and was knocked unconscious. Lucious left him there, and with a sweep of his cloak he ran out of Hogwarts. What they both didn't know was that Hermione was watching. She ran into the library and went to Draco and laid his head in her lap his face was just fine besides it seeming with tears. She lifted a bit of his shirt and saw so many bruises and looked at the back of his head where he hit the wall. It was bleeding badly now, she tried waking him up. He was scarcely breathing. She stood him up straight and let him hang on her shoulder and she brought him to the hospital wing. "DEAR GOD!" Madam Pompfrey yelled. "What on earth happened to him?"  
  
"I can't say.but I hope he'll tell you." They laid him gently on a bed and Madame Pompfry set to work right a way. Hermione could not believe what she had seen. Poor Draco! She just couldn't take her eyes away, he could've killed his own son! For gosh sakes what's gotten into this world. I mean I always thought he had more self-control than that!. And on school grounds! What if a teacher saw! For God's sake! In the library.wait where was that whets her name the librarian? Probably just having dinner. Her thoughts just trailed off. "Hey! Herm!" Hermione turned around and saw Harry running towards her. "Where've you been? Me an Ron have been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Well how stupid you two are! Jeez where do you usually find me hmm? Ugh you act like you don't even know me, usually that's the first place you look!" Hermione said in anger that was brought up out of nowhere. "Jeez.sorry." Harry said hurt. "No I'm sorry. I just I don't know. Something is really buggin' me."  
  
"Yeah I can tell." Harry turned away, "Hey I'll leave ya alone, O.K.?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you Harry." She walked off as Harry watched her. She began to jog to nowhere and to think of Draco. How he was just laying there unconscious in the Hospital Wing. It was a few days after she had seen Draco and she was less worried knowing he was in the care of Madame Pompfry. It was about 4 days after he went to the hospital wing and he came out alright and luckily for him the first he saw was Hermione. He called out her name and she turned around suddenly. She ran to him and hugged him. She backed away noticing what she just did.  
  
"Oh um. sorry. Just happy to see you're alright."  
  
"You saw didn't you?"  
  
"Saw.oh yeah."She turned away from him but he turned her to look at him. "Thank you." He was going to walk away but turned around and kissed Hermione on the cheek quickly and left her looking stunned. She touched her cheek softly, it had felt in a way an angel just kissed her. Draco turned his head about and saw the girly grin on her. He smiled at this. Her cheek was so soft. He turned his head again, only to see Pansy's red face, which then her hand flew up and smacked him. "JESUS CHRIST DRACO A MUD BLOOD?" She walked away more pissed off then anything. Draco just grinned. 'Oh well. wait she'll tell me dad!' His grin disappeared and fear spread. What will he do? For sure he'll do something worse for what he did, all I was doing was studying with her but now a kiss on the cheek? Pansy will surely tell.'What am I going to do?' Draco's mind was constantly on the thought of another one of his father's brutal beatings. 


	6. My Choice Wanted or not

Hey people I know in my stories..how like the people's quotes are all together? Sorry bout that I'll try and do something about that I'll make more spaces err something.ok? Well I hope you are all liking the story ugh I wish I was Hermione in this story Draco is so hot.well I really mean Tom Felton (What a sexy beast) I love them lol well back to the story!!! Draco went to classes that next morning almost forgetting about what had happened but of course someone had to bring it up.  
  
"Draco.I was thinking, about that kiss.well I never paid you back."  
  
She lifted his face to her level and kissed him softly on the lips. Draco didn't pull back, he liked this feeling. He pulled her closer and then soon that soft only meant for one-second kiss turned into a deep passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and just melted. His eyes were so soft now she could look at them all day. But then his eyes widened with pure terror, and he collapsed. She saw Harry behind Draco's falling body and she just stared with complete horror on her face.  
  
"What did you do that to him for!" She yelled.  
  
"He was touching you! I don't know what I would have done if he hurt you, so I hit him with this stick!"  
  
"Yeah OK! If you call kissing me is harmful to me then you the most messed up person alive! Oh Draco!" She bent to the floor and cradled his head in her lap. Harry she knew was staring at her with probably so many mixed feelings.  
  
"What do you mean kissed you?" Harry eyed her.  
  
"I mean kissed me! Harry, I know what you're thinking. But he's changed, he is not the Draco we use to know. He's sweet, kind, and jeez I'm starting to sound like a little girl with a crush aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah.just wait till Ron hears this! He'll flip out on you! You know that!"  
  
"That's why you can't tell him. Ugh! Yes you didn't hit him that bad." Hermione was kind of shaking Draco back to life and soon Draco's eyes flew open. He smiled at her and she smiled back. But then Draco's eyes wondered to Harry. He got up and glared at Harry.  
  
"What may I ask! Was that for?" Draco stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"I thought you were going to hurt her.Sorry.I am I guess." Draco shrugged rubbed his head and turned to Hermione. "I have to go. I guess someone here don't want me here. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco walked away limping a bit but Hermione only noticed. It must have been from all those beatings he's taken. "So when did you start datin' him Herm?"  
  
"Oh we're not dating!" She looked at him with surprised wide eyes.  
  
"Then why'd you kiss him?"  
  
"Just got caught up in the moment is all."  
  
"Right. SO I suppose he has changed, I didn't have to take a blow to the head this time for hitting him like that." Harry laughed a bit.  
  
"I told you. He's just the sweetest guy I've ever met! He hasn't called me mud blood for a while now. Since the time in Diagon Alley!" Harry looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm happy for you Herm.Oh by the way did I tell you that me and Gin are going out now??" Hermione looked at him again with wide surprised eyes.  
  
"You never told me! So who asked who?" Harry laughed.  
  
"She asked me.Ron was there, I suppose it embarrassed her, but at least I didn't say no." Harry and her were now finding their way out onto the grounds and sat in the grass. Draco walked out and didn't see them. He went to the edge of the forest and peered inside and then was taken in when a black sleeved arm stretched out and grabbed him. Hermione gasped and ran to where he was. She looked inside and didn't see him. Harry followed her inside.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" She began screaming his name. She heard snapping twigs and then it all went silent. She heard a feint boy's scream and knew it was Draco. She began running towards the place where she heard it come from. But he was gone. She kept searching for hours and hours, but no luck. 'Maybe he's back at the castle. I'll go back and check' she turned around and saw Harry still there.  
  
"Come on.I can't seem to find him. He might have gone to the castle again." They hurried to the castle and saw Draco on the steps gasping for breathe. His face was scarred again his lip was bleeding and it looked like he had a good blow to the head. His head was also bleeding. He didn't even notice them he was shaking and when Hermione went to touch him he moved away. "Just stay away from me!" He shouted and having troubles ran into Hogwarts. She watched him and looked at Harry who looked extremely confused and unaware of what was going on. Hermione ran after Draco and found him huddled in a corner, and it was a pretty good hiding place and only one who was actually was looking for him would find him there. "Draco.what happened? I was trying to find you for hours.please.what happened?" Draco made an attempt to leave her there again, but she wouldn't let him go until she got answers. Draco looked at her with his old gray eyes but she knew the mean him would never come back. "He's out there.he's waiting for me to make one bad mistake and every time he finds out, he'll hurt me again. Hermione, I can't hang out with you anymore. I want to so bad. I do but you have to understand, its now my life on the line. I know it sounds selfish, but my dad has gone completely out of control. I don't know anymore. Hermione I..I..I..just don't want to live anymore." Hermione's eyes began to sting with more tears she noticed Draco was not crying as she was but he never cried. He never wanted to show he was a little crying baby.  
  
"Oh Draco.Don't think that! Of course you do! Please don't think that! You can make it through this." Draco just stared at her with disbelief. Did she not understand he did not want to live anymore? Did she not understand his father has won! But just then a surge of great gratitude for her swept through him.  
  
"I can't without you." Draco reached up to her wiped his bloody lip off and kissed her. She kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he cradled her face in his hands. When they pulled back she saw Draco smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" She laughed.  
  
"At the fact we use to be enemies but looking at us now.we're in a corner kissing." She had to admit it was a bit funny. But she knew they had to go back to being enemies. "Draco, we have to go back to hating each other don't we?" She looked him and saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew he didn't want to say yes to that, she knew she didn't want to say yes to that, she knew the answer was that of what she dread. "Yes." She just blurted it out answering her own question.  
  
"No." Draco wouldn't let that happen! He felt warmth inside himself every time he was around her. He thought he could forget about all the beatings and just rest and get lost in her eyes. He didn't want to lose that feeling, he kept with what his heart said.not what his greedy and selfish mind said. He knew he was going to be in serious trouble, but he thought it was worth it. "Oh.Draco what about your dad! What will happen I can't think about you getting hurt like this again. And it'll be my fault!"  
  
"It won't be your fault at all! Never think that. I won't let you." He paused for a moment and then just asked "Hermione, will you go out with me?" Her eyes lit up as soon as he said it she was speechless. 'YES YES YES YES!' Her mind screamed but she just couldn't talk. "I think I shall take that as a yes." She shook her head and they kissed again a deep and passionate kiss. 


	7. The Speech

So...think my story is good? Keep writing those reviews and thank you to the ones who have been posting! So keep reading!  
  
They both stopped and turned to each other. They gazed into each other's eyes and didn't stop until they heard a familiar annoying voice.  
  
"And again Draco Malfoy! Kissing a mud blood! That's disgusting! Well just another thing I shall add to the list of wrong doings of Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Nice saying.actually that was pretty stupid but hey it matches your mind. So how about you leave and just let us be." Draco said out of nowhere.  
  
He shook his head at himself, and watched her go. Her telling my father? Then he wondered.'would she really tell my father? I knew it! It was so totally her fault I just got beat in the woods! I hate her!' Hermione looked at him and knew he was thinking about something serious.  
  
"What's wrong?" She held his hand and smoothed his fingers with hers.  
  
"I think, well in a way I know that the reason why I just got beat is because of her.and she'll keep telling.I hate this, but it's worth it." Draco smile at Hermione and sat up and helped her up. They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, and then ran into Ron. That wasn't a happy meeting. Ron just stared and their combined hands and to no one's surprise began to yell.  
  
"Hermione! Him! How.how.did this happen? I mean he calls you a mud blood.and." Hermione yelling back interrupted Ron.  
  
"Ron, its none of your business! Draco has changed I swear it!" She yelled back, but Ron just couldn't get it, he walked away angrier than ever. They just watched him walk away and Draco then remembered when he like being alone he use to go to his secret place, where besides Dumbledore no one knew where it was. He looked at Hermione and led her there. She just looked at him like he was the most awkward person ever, he laughed silently and then they left the corridor, the next and the next walked up at least 4 flights of stairs and finally got up to the room where Draco spent a lot of nights there just thinking when he was in his first 5 years, but now as his 6th year he had no time he had homework, but tonight he didn't have any and would spend his time with Hermione. Hermione just gazed at the site of this area and looked over to Draco who was looking up at the stars.  
  
"Draco? How'd you find this place?! It's beautiful!" She just looked at the area again to see a flowerbed, the open starry night, and three swinging benches. She went and sat on one and gestured Draco to come sit near her. He went and say by her and they swung for a while just talking about simple things. Hermione knew Draco didn't want to talk about his father so she didn't go anywhere near the subject. It began to sprinkle just a bit and Hermione just out of nowhere began to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Draco asked looking over to her in surprise.  
  
"In a way I don't know, this is just an awkward night.Sorry for laughing." Hermione said almost in between laughs. Draco just ran his hands over her cheeks softly and she stopped laughing and bared into his eyes. She just couldn't believe that such a nice, sweet, hot and sensitive boy use to be her enemy. Now she's sitting next to him holding his hand and feeling his soft touch on her cheeks. Draco moved in closer to her face and kissed her gently on the lips, she responded to this and kissed him back, she loosened up from being to tense and she put her arms around Draco's neck and he deepened the kiss. He nibbled at her lower lip to get his welcome to explore her mouth with his tongue. She opened her mouth up and he slipped inside. That whole night they sat there sharing passionate kisses and then they fell asleep gazing into each other's eyes. Harry who had the Marauders Map found them. He shook them slightly only to wake them. Hermione woke first and nudged Draco awake. His reaction to Harry's presence was a little jump and "Where'd you come from?"  
  
"My mom!" Harry said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "You two better hurry up Dumbledore is making a speech, its something about Voldemort." He watched the two of them as they stretched and followed him. Dumbledore's speech went like this: "It has come to my and the ministry's attention that He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named is again at power.I wish for you not to panic but all trips to Hogsmeade will be cancelled unless I shall attend. I would like for no one to go out at night. Yes.. yes you're probably thinking but he cannot come onto Hogwarts grounds. Well you should all know by now he has his supporters. So I would like everyone to take severe caution." He said looking at Draco, and he knew all to well what had been happening to him. Dumbledore took his gaze off of Draco and went back to his speech but only a few short words were said. "That is all, please go back to eating." He sat down and began eating himself. No one could believe what he or she had heard. But Draco knew, he had his little encounter with him already, he could not forget for he had his scar to remind him. 


	8. Another Visit To The Hospital

Draco's face expression must have told Hermione he was very worried, because she came and sat by him. "Draco what's the matter?" She asked rubbing his back. He looked into her eyes and she knew at once he wasn't just worried he was very frightened.  
  
"Hermione I have to break up with you.it's to dangerous to hang out with me. I can't afford to lose you.please just stay away from me." Draco stood up gave Hermione one last peck on the cheek and walked away.  
  
Hermione's Thoughts~~~~~~~ What! Breaking up with me.to dangerous? No he can't do this.I have to show him it's fine and I don't care how much danger I get into I still love him! To death! How could he just do this to me? He said this once before but he's really serious about this! Wait if he has to break up with me and before we were going out and he said he couldn't hang out with me he said he didn't want to live. OH NO DRACO! Hermione raced after Draco even after at least five teachers told her to slow down. She ran into the Slytherin Common Room and found Draco with a dagger knife in one bloody hand and on the other hand's wrist was his slash he had made. "DRACO! NO! I'm.. to late." Hermione said between sobs. She walked slowly towards him and noticed he was still breathing. "Draco.please wake up! Honey please don't die. Why'd you do this? Please don't die I love you so much!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him and remembered his sore. She ripped off a little of her shirt and wrapped that around his wrist. Hermione was crying non-stop now she just couldn't believe he really did this to himself. He must have been really scared. Hermione yelled out for help and found that Snape was in the boy's dorm yelling at some boys for misbehaving so her first cry for help was heard.  
  
"Granger! What has happened?" Snape gasped.  
  
"He hurt himself, bad!" She took the cloth off and showed the slashes to Snape.  
  
"Why would he.?"  
  
"Sir! I wish I knew! He just broke up with me and he ran in here and I just remembered something so I ran after him! And I found him like this." Hermione said still crying. Snape looked at her feeling sorry for her and helped her up from her knees.  
  
"Its alright Granger I'll take Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing and in about 3 hours you should be able to come see him." Snape said picking Draco up. He walked quickly as Hermione turned the corner and began to sob. Someone turned the corner and began walked toward her.  
  
"Herm.What's the matter?" It was was Harry.  
  
"It's Draco!"  
  
"Did that stupid slime ball break up with you?" "Yes but for good reason. IT was to protect me. And now he's hurt himself. He tried killing himself Harry!" Hermione only cried more and Harry hugged her for comfort.  
  
"It's ok Herm. It'll be fine, he'll be ok." Harry let go of her and she stood up and brushed her skirt off. Harry saw her tear stained face and wiped off the rest of the tears.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She gave him a hug and told him she had to go see Draco.even though it hadn't been three hours. She was to worried about him. 


	9. Coming Back

She walked into the Hospital wing quietly not to get Madame Pompfry's attention and snuck over by Draco. He was just lying there unconscious.  
  
"Oh why Draco?" she held his hand and noticed his wrist was bandaged up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat there with his hand in hers. She saw Madame Pomfry leave for a while to go help some poor student out. All of a sudden there was a loud beeping sound coming from the machines keeping Draco alive. She saw his heartbeat went from ^^^^ to ___________She started panicking. Madame Pompfry was gone and Draco was dieing. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Where am I? What's going on? Why does my wrist hurt so badly? Oh no. I really did it. Hermione? Is that you? Are you my angel sent down to rescue me? Please help me. I've made a mistake! I love you but I just can't let you know that right now! Please help me. You're my angel, you're my one and only. Please save me from the consequences of my mistake. Hermione help me I love you. Don't let me lose you! Even after I broke your heart like that...you're still here for me. It's going black, I'll try to stay. I need help though............. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco was beginning to get a heart beat back. Hermione saw this and began to sob.  
  
"Draco please don't die...please don't die........please don't leave me here alone! I need you! Draco please stay here!" she then saw his eyes flicker open. "Draco? Draco answer me are you.........?"  
  
He turned his head towards her and nodded. He touched her face with a soft and cold hand which she had been holding before. She touched his hand as if trying to keep it there.  
  
"Oh Draco. You scared me...the machine started to beep I thought for sure you were gone.........Oh thank you for not dieing."  
  
"Yeah no problem..." He smiled at her and she laid by him as he scooted over.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Yea?" She said looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened before...I just don't want you to get into danger...then I'll know it was my fault. I love you way to much for you to get hurt...even though I know I probably got you mad...I am sorry."  
  
"I understand...but Draco why'd you do this to yourself is all I'm thinking right now. You could have literally died! I can't live without you!" She giggled at her words but then turned serious right after.  
  
"I just don't......."  
  
She put her head next to his and kissed his cheek. That soon turned into a very passionate kiss. Draco had her back...she wouldn't leave him...no she was his he loved her. Madame Pompfry walked in after they had stopped kissing thank God. And shooed Hermione away. Hermione blew a kiss to Draco. "Now Malfoy...what has gotten you to do this?" Draco shrugged, he wouldn't dare tell anyone besides Hermione. "You could have died! Your mother and father would have devastated!" Draco snorted with laughter...his dad miss him! His dad tried to kill him for gosh sakes!  
  
"Sorry." He laid back and was asked "Would you like to stay here for a day or go now?"  
  
"Go now!" He jumped up and grabbed his clothes and put them on while Madame Pompfry left. He took off out the doors and raced to find Hermione who was just up ahead.  
  
"Hermione!" she turned around and her faced glowed with excitement. He ran and hugged her and she kissed him gently on the lips and then when he kissed back, it was their second passionate kiss that night. He shifted his hands through her hair and they pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"She let you out?"  
  
"I wouldn't be standing here would I?" Draco smiled and they began to walk down the corridor together his arm wrapped around her side and hers around his....  
  
Not sure if I will be continueing tha fanfic unless people really want me too..I'm not very good when it comes to writing...so yeah...just tell me if I should keep writing and maybe I will 


	10. hey people i'll keep writing !

Ok I'm sry that was a bit selfish...just I've been going through stuff...not that it matters but hey I do have a plot! Lol its just there's gotta be some drama right? Well anywho that was mean of me to do I will keep writing don't worry to you that like my fanfic...and to you who do not then just don't read it k? 


	11. Lucious's Perposal

Ok hey everyone here's a new chappie I hope you like it! This is where the plot comes in if you were wondering if there was one lol....anywhosies here it goes( Draco was staring off into space and almost ran into something but Hermione pulled him from it and laughed a bit.  
  
"I can tell you're thinking hard, are you ok?" Hermione asked concern ringing in her voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok....I just feel stupid...I never even thought about how others that truly loved me would feel if I died...Hermione. Thank you, thank you for being my angel." He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"If you haven't noticed you're mine too..." She cried happily as Draco held her tightly. She brought her head up and stared at his gray eyes. She knew they once were blue...but from the beatings the hurt he's been through they've lost all color, she reached up with her right hand and rubbed his cheek as if she were touching a baby. He smiled and they both bent in to kiss. They're lips touched and Draco kept his arms around her and rubbed her back.  
  
Draco then ran his tongue over her bottem lip and she let him enter, his tongue exploring her mouth. He brought his hands over to her hair and played with her hair as they pulled back. Hermione gazed into his eyes again. And this time she felt like she was falling into them. Draco immediately looked over her and saw a figure holding a wand up. Hermione was falling but hit the ground gently, Draco laid her down. She had been struck by a curse, he knew the cure for it but it was better she hadn't seen what he knew was going to happen.  
  
Draco drew in a big breathe of air and stepped one foot forward, but was beckoned to come closer. He stepped one more and was grabbed around the neck and held up and slammed into the nearest wall. He knew better not to shout so he held his tongue, but he wanted to scream with pain.  
  
"My brave little son, how have you been?" Sneered Lucious.  
  
"Fi-i-ne." Draco stammered.  
  
"That's great! Now...why did I just see you kissing a filthy mudblood!' His father yelled.  
  
"She..."  
  
"Oh just shut up! I saw her and you...it's disgusting! Didn't you think I'd find out! Don't you know by now what I would do!" Draco only nodded slightly. "Then why would you do this! You couldn't possibly love her!" Draco nodded again pointing at the fact yes he did love her! The grip around his neck became tighter and he heard his father curse under his breathe. Lucious let go of his son and let him fall to the ground. Draco sat up against the wall gasping for air. As soon as he got it back he stood up. Lucious glared at him as he did.  
  
"I've come to propose something to you...and if you refuse you will regret terribly." Lucious added. Draco just glared back.  
  
"Well I haven't got all night tell me now!" Draco was beginning to lose control.  
  
"Very well, Lord Voldemort is coming back my dear son. You don't want to be on the other side when he does...so I'm hear to give you another chance, and if so you will live at power with me and Lord Voldemort, and if you don't either I will decide to kill you now or let Lord Voldemort kill you. Either way it will be very painful..." Lucious smirked and Draco shivered. His father had his ways both physically and verbally to make Draco hurt or be scared, he wouldn't show it though, that's the only trait he earned from his father he was proud of, besides his beautiful blonde hair.  
  
"I refuse your offer father, I do not wish to join you at all...you've never been there for me so why should I be there for you or even with you? You're an awful man and deserve to rot in the deepest part of hell along with Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters!" Draco shouted so loud it made Lucious flinch.  
  
"Take that back and I will spear your life! You nasty little slimy git!"  
  
"HM Wonder where I get that from Lucious!" Draco sneered sarcastically.  
  
"You'll pay boy! I'll finish you off now!" Lucious drew his wand once again and yelled "AVADA KADAVRA!" Draco ducked, he was this far in life and had a girl who cared about him. He wasn't just about to be killed!  
  
"Missed me!" Just then they heard running footsteps down the hall and there appeared Dumbledore.  
  
"Lucious!" He roared.  
  
"Yes old man?" He sneered looking at him.  
  
"Step away from young Malfoy now! And stay away! Malfoy," He said pointing at Draco, "Come here. Lucious, parish from where you are standing now and do not return you've caused to much damage. Now leave!" Dumbledore was angrier than ever! Lucious laughed a wicked laugh and pointed at Draco.  
  
"I'll come back to finish you off, you wicked little boy! And you old man, once Voldemort is back at power, you'll be the first to be killed!" And with a sweep of his cloak he was out into a corridor and out on the grounds. Once he was in the forest they knew he must've apparated.  
  
"You only nearly escaped death tonight, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"That's not the first time either, sir." Draco said turning away to hide the fact he was in pain still his neck was sore and he knew something must've been bruised on his back when he was almost thrown in it.  
  
Draco saw Hermione laying there and ran over to her, he had heard the words his father used and cast the spell that would lift his father's curse off. Draco sat by her until she woke up which didn't take long. Her body moved a little and Draco held her in arms. Brushing her hair back as she woke up more. Dumbledore grinned at this site and told Draco, "There is no doubt in my mind that Voldemort will be at power again...so please take caution with both yours and young Granger's life." And then he was gone down the corridor. 


	12. The Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters...but soon will....*cough* jk I wish I owned Draco though.....hehe well I hope you guys like this chapter l oh and I suppose I shall warn you that there are drinking scenes and I think there may be a bit of fowl language but nothing extreme kk?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco stood Hermione and her shaky body up and led her to the hospital wing, where he knew Madame Pompfry would take care of her.  
  
When they brought her to a bed Madame Pompfry shooed Draco away but before he left he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.. He left hesitantly and his mind never drifted away from "his" Hermione. His body ached all ever like hell. He had a bloody headache that blurred his vision. He hated his father and didn't regret anything he said besides the three words he said on his 3rd birthday, they year his beatings began, and those words hurt to say now.  
  
Three evil words that never came out of his father's mouth. "I love you". He swore to himself he'd never repeat them, not even to his mother, he loved her dearly but just hated those words!. He didn't even think his father said those words to his own wife! *stupid bastard!* he thought.  
  
The night passed slowly and Draco just couldn't take his mind off Hermione. Later on in the night, Draco went on a much needed walk, and ran into a certain scar head.  
  
"Hello Potter..." Draco said leaning against a wall taking a bottle of vodka out of his robe. He didn't know at which point he turned to alcohol but he had been stealing bottles from the pantry at home for quite some time now. He slid down the wall and took a sip of it again.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, where's Mione? I haven't..." Harry started.  
  
"She's in the Hospital Wing thanks to me!" He shouted more at himself than at Harry. "She's alright though, she only needs some rest." He gulped down half the bottle. Harry was staring in shock at the fact that Hermione was in the hospital wing and the fact Draco wouldn't put down that bottle! "Want some?" Draco asked raising the bottle up to Harry. Harry shook his head.  
  
"That's disgusting! You're poisoning..."  
  
"Oh and just what do you know?" Draco retorted. "You think *hic* you've got it bad? Cause you ain't got parents? Well at least you don't have guardians who fucking try to kill you, put curses on you, or beat you! Drinking is my friend!" Draco's head drooped and he put his head between his knees and sighed and brought his head up again to drink the rest of his beverage, only to take out another bottle of rum. Harry shook his head in disgust and sat next to his arch foe.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" Draco snapped trying to open the bottle.  
  
"Look I'm sorry for all those years. I never knew."  
  
"Oh save it! I don't need yours or anyone elses pity! I wish Lucious's curse had hit me tonight!" He sat up and gulped down the big bottle of rum.  
  
"Malfoy slow down!" Harry shouted.  
  
Draco threw the bottle at the wall and it shattered. He wiped his mouth off and spit on the marble floor. He looked at Harry and what was a very small smile turned into a frown. Harry stood up right on time. Draco couldn't handle the pain anymore he collapsed, but Harry caught him. The whole corridor was spinning he couldn't see anything straight and then blacked out. About five minutes later though he woke up and Harry was struggling to move him. He put his foot out to show he was conscious. "What the hell just happened?' Harry asked.  
  
"I uh, dunno." Draco said a bit stunned.  
  
"Ok then..." Harry looked at Draco who was holding his back.  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep." Draco muttered.  
  
"Alright then. See you tomorrow I suppose." Harry muttered back.  
  
Draco walked back to the Slytherin Common Room and laid on the nearest couch nearest to the fire. He grabbed a small bottle of vodka and gulped that down and then clonked out. He was woken up by screaming and sat up and saw a fire had been set. He shot up and ran to see if anyone was hurt. He saw no one was and that the fire was started on someone's bed. He looked closer and saw with wide eyes, it was his! He could tell it started there because his candle was tipped over and vodka and rum bottles were shattered. Draco had an image of his father doing this. Draco went down the stairs quickly and pulled his wand out and said a spell freezing the fire. Snape at that moment came in and saw the ice on the stairs.  
  
"I thought there was a fire?" He asked confused.  
  
"I uh there was but I uh..." Draco smirked drunkily.  
  
"Yes well 20 points to Slytherin but 5 taken away for the fire being started!" Snape snapped.  
  
"Alrighty then." Draco said stifling back a yawn.  
  
"Yes well the boy's dorm will be tended to first thing in the morning so for now you boys sleep on a couch or in a chair." He gave one last glance at Draco who collapsed on his favorite couch. Snape shook his head just as Harry did, and knew right away young Malfoy was highly intoxicated and left. Draco woke up feeling sicker than usual but was use to it by now. He stretched and rubbed his temples and looked on the table beside him and saw the vodka bottle. He stood up and went upstair to see if everything was back to normal. It was so he grabbed the clothes that escaped the fire and threw them on, keeping in mind to look good because he was going to go see Hermione. 


	13. The Dark Forest

Disclaimer : Yes again I must add I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, so yes J.K. Rowling you may keep them all.. *Goes and pouts in a corner*  
  
Well here's another chappie this is sad most of my friends say that have read it already...I don't know why but if you have a soft heart brace yourself lol kk? Alright read and enjoy er wait just R&r Draco combed his hair, put his robe on and walked to the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting up and eating her breakfast. She looked up and a smile appeared. He rushed over to her and gathered her in his arms, hugging possessively. She pulled back because her orange juice was a bout to tip over so she grabbed it and set her tray aside. They hugged again but Hermione pulled back again.  
  
"Why do you smell like vodka and...rum?" She asked.  
  
"I uh, er, uh...." He stammered.  
  
"Draco! How long?"  
  
"I can't remember!" he said sitting down ad holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Draco... did you get drunk last night?"  
  
"Yes, I guess...I'm sorry Hermione, please don't be mad at me!" He begged. She looked at his face that looked so innocent. She smiled and said "Draco I could never be mad. You're just sick, we can get you help!"  
  
"Hermione, I've explained this to Potter already, drinking is my friend! I need it!"  
  
"Fine have it your way! Get sick and die!" She shouted.  
  
"Bet that's what everyone wants huh?" Draco sighed heavily and walked away leaving Hermione sitting there.  
  
Maybe joining Voldemort didn't sound so bad right now. He thought about this for hours even days! And through these days he tried his hardest to avoid Hermione, but a few days after she got out she found him in a corner sketching something out. She looked over and saw something that hurt to see.  
  
"Draco! The dark mark! Why would you..."  
  
"Because my next encounter with my father I'm joining! No one can stop me! I thought it through and it doesn't sound bad at all."  
  
Hermione began to sob. "Draco! What are you thinking? Joining him? Why? My gosh that alcohol must really be getting to your head!"  
  
"Hermione you just don't get it! If you lived my life..."  
  
"Draco if I lived your life I'd know better not to sink as low as..."  
  
"Me?" A voice came from a dark corner.  
  
"Father! Why must you keep popping up everywhere?" Draco said in surprised.  
  
"Why does it bug you?"  
  
"No but well...I've made up my mind! I'm joining you. I've got nothing in a good life so why not turn myself into the debts of Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Glad you see it my way, no sit for a moment." Draco obeyed and sat on the floor. And his dad looked at him *gasp* with fatherly eyes!  
  
Lucious's POV  
  
My son, where has you mind gone? Lost all thanks to me, what pain I must have caused you . But now you want to join me? Be like me out of all people? Fine, it shall be done. Ludious sighed and commanded Draco to stand, he did so and Lucious pulled his son out of the castle leaving a broke n hearted Hermione behind.  
  
She couldn't stand for this! She couldn't let this happen, so she went and grabbed Harry, she explained what was happening as they caught up and followed Lucious and a very disturbed Draco. *Good* Hermione thought * he's having second thoughts* . Lucious stopped in the middle of the Dark Forest and sighed.  
  
'draco my son. This is what you truly want? After it's done there's no turning back." Luscious said gently as if trying to *gasp* talk him out of it.  
  
"Well there's already no turning back now. The one I love is back at the castle probably hating my guts right now. And anything I could say to her would only pain her to hear. So no father this is not what I truly want but is truly my only choice."  
  
Lucious sighed again and there out of no where a man appeared this man was no doubt Lord Voldemort.  
  
"You called Lucious?" Voldemort said icily.  
  
"Yes, my son has decided to join. And I might add this is out of his own free will." Lucious said.  
  
"Alright then, lets get this over with. Usually I'd call for a ceremony but the sooner the better." Sneered Voldemort. He pulled his wand out of his cloak and by now Draco would most likely only back out if Hermione, his angle, would save him again, or even God, God could save him from the terror that will be inflicted into him if he let the mark singe through him and only to remind him he gave up, and to let it burn only to reminding him of enslavement to Lord Voldemort. He removed his robe to show his slytherin uniform. Lucious tore his sleeve and stepped away. Voldemort snickered and stepped nearer to Draco. Hermione stared at the happenings, she couldn't believe he'd do this! She had to stop it! She stepped out of the bushes and pointed her wand at Voldemort and as Harry stood up he raised his wand at Lucious. They were stunned to see the two of them. Draco turned around and breathed "my angel."  
  
"I won't let you do this Draco! He doesn't want this! He even said!" She shouted.  
  
"Put your wand down you filthy mud blood! You and Potter have no chance against us!" Boomed Lucious.  
  
"NO! Let Draco go!"  
  
"He's joining because he has chosen to and no scnotty mudblood girl like you can change his mind!"  
  
so opinions anyone? Is it good? My friend silver thought it was lol well review! 


	14. Burn in Hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters I tried my hardest to see if J.K rowling would give me draco but no! she wouldn't gimme him( *goes and pouts in a corner again* Oh yeah I'm on a roll!!! Lol wll hope ya like it! "Draco! Tell them this is your choice!" Lucious yelled.  
  
"This is my choice..." Draco said sadly.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Now leave you nuisance before I kill both you and Potter!" Yelled Voldemort.  
  
"No with out Draco!" Hermione shouted. The last things Draco heard were "AVADA KADAVRA" and the last thing he remembered was him blocking Hermione from death. He couldn't hear himself screaming but he knew he was, and he knew when he stopped. He couldn't die now though! *Hermione and my mother need him so if that Pot head got away with this then why can't I?* Draco thought.  
  
Hours later Draco was still so close to death.  
  
"This is your fault mudblood!" Lucious sneered.  
  
"It is not!" She yelled, but only half of her believed her innocence.  
  
Hearry and Voldemort were glaring at one another but neither had yet made a move. Draco began to stir.  
  
"Oh my God! Draco is still alive!" Hermione squeeled. Draco opened his eyes, still being atagonized by the pain. He looked around and knew he had barely escaped.  
  
"Oh Draco! You're alive! But how? That curse was sure to kill you!" Hermone gasped. Her voice filled with so many emotions; fear, happiness, sadness, and surprise.  
  
He still was too winded to speak. He saw Lucious and Voldemort hovering over him.  
  
"Ready?" Asked Voldemort very impatiently. Draco stared. He didn't want this anymore!  
  
"No!" He screamed. This shocked everyone raco had no pure energy but had enough pain, hate, and anger to keep him going. "I won't do it anymore!"  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Because of this! AVADA KADAVRA!" Draco shouted pointing his wand at Voldemort. Harry saw this and joined in happily, then Hermione. One of them for sure was not enough but all three, they had a bigger chance to kill him. Voldemort fell trembling, and Lucious was shocked.  
  
Lucious lost it. His master gone? Just like that? Punishment shall be given! Since the other tow weren't his he told them, "For your behavior, you two," he said pointing at Harry and Hermione "Draco will take three times the beating in place of you two!" He threw a punch catching Draco by surprise, and hitting him in the jaw. He grabbed Draco around the neck and with great force threw him into a tree. Draco trembled down to the ground to hurt to move.. Lucious grabbed Draco again and stood him up and began punching him like a punching bag. Draco had no more strength to fight back and he just gave Harry looks that practically said "keep yourself and Hermione back, please!" His sides were being kicked roughly and his stomach got kicked pretty much till he puked up blood. As he took these blows on his hands and knees he fell lifelessly to the ground. His lungs seemed not want to work like usual, so he stopped breathing many times. Lucious kicked him once more to be satisfied. And turned to Harry and Hermione and took his wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" he didn't really want to kill them for some reason...he didn't know why he speared their lives but he did. He picked his master's lifeless body up and brought him to his hideout.  
Draco's body seemed dead, nut there was still life in him, so where there life there's hope. Harry woke from the spell and saw Hermione stirring a little bit. She sat up with a jolt and at first took no notice to Draco's dieing body and saw Harry. "Are you o.k.?" Hermione asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah how about you?" Harry asked back.  
  
"I'm...Oh my God! Draco!" She raced over to him. His body looked as if he had not been born with white but black, blue and white skin. His whole body was bleeding all over. Hermione laid his head in her lap and she smoothed his hair back and then snapped at Harry "Go get help you big buffoon!" Harry ran off and Hermione sang in Draco's ear. She knew it wouldn't help but she didn't care.  
  
Harry came back with Dumbledore, Snape, and Mc Gonagall. They explained what happened including Draco's harsh beating.. They knew Voldemort was still alive, and still very powerful, they just knew it. Draco was brought to the hospital wing where Madame Pompfry would have much fun with his wounds.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
My God Draco! That mark! You were going to get it? Why? What were you thinking? I won't hate you! I love you too much! You've gone through so much but you've held you head higher than anyone I know! You were strong! You never let go, or gave up! But now you turned to your father! You told him you wanted that mark!  
That decision of course is worse than your decision to drink alcohol! But do you truly believe your father will hold, love, or take care of you if you turn your life into the hands of his master?  
Are you really that dumb! He will only hurt you more! Push you to kill! Kill muggle born! When it comes time for your father to point at me and tell you "Kill her!" will you be able to do it? Hermone just stared at Draco's motionless body. His breathe becoming weaker, signs of pain coming and going. Harry watched Hermione's face. Her eyes were red from crying and her hands trembled.  
He knew she loved him even after what happened. But when Draco yelled that he didn't want this, it didn't at all sound sincere. His mind must've been racing when Hermione came from the bushes. Did he really think she hated him?  
Hermione was extremely reluctant to leave Draco's side bud did so. That night she couldn't fall asleep without nightmares attacking her silent slumber. She woke up still tired and couldn't face classes right now and decided to visit Draco. She saw Madame Pompfry nursing his wounds. Hermione also saw his stab wound had reopened.  
  
"How is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He is doing much better, he's been in and out of it so you may get a chance to speak with him...would you mind taking over dear. There are other sick children that need tending to." Hermione nodded and sat by Draco's side and gently dabbed at his cuts.  
  
Draco's eyes flittered open and he saw Hermone sitting there crying silently.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
She is crying is this because of me? My thought of becoming a death eater was set on doing it, but my angel saved me again. But she does not love me as much as I thought, I think. Still, the thought of becoming a death eater lingers in my mind. Even after last night.  
  
"Hermione?" I say out of caution careful no to surprise her. She looks at me. Oh God! Those eyes look weak and tired, she didn't seem to get much sleep.  
  
~~Draco! You're awake, that's good." She said still cleaning his wounds.  
  
"Hermione, thank you for last night but...."  
  
"Draco, I have no power over you choice! Pick you dad's side, you will be a slave to pure evil! You stay on the side you are on now you will roam free, it's your choice!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
"Dine seeing as you don't give a shit anymore! I'll go along with my father!" Draco yelled sadly.  
  
"Fine go ahead! No one will miss you once you're dead! Along with the rest of the death eaters!" She yelled angrily and thrust the cloth in the bowl. She stood up and her last words to Draco for that day were "Burn in hell Draco Malfoy!" And she stormed off.  
  
He couldn't believe that just happened! No one cares obviously. What a pathetic thought! He laughed silently. He fell into a restless sleep. ~~~~~~Draco's Dream~~~~~~ "My son? This time will you stay true to your word? And not try to kill Lord Voldemort again?" Lucious yelled.  
  
"Yes father, this time I am sure no one will miss me, it's even been said."  
  
"Good." Then Voldemort's body appeared and without hesitation he drew his wand and said his words. Draco woke up in a cold sweat and hardly able to breathe. And his arm was burning, but why? He lifted his sleeve up and there it was. The mark of his enslavement to Lord Voldemort. 


	15. Good Bye

Hey all...look I'm sry about tha whole Draco's arm thinger this story will get better please just keep reading...don't be mad!!!!! lol ...well yes keep reading... Thank you all for reviewing I appreciate it! Keep reviewing and stuff I can take your flames out there ppl...yes i know my spelling sucks but its not really my spelling its more my typing...so yeah lol keep reading and then review tatta! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Draco gasped. Was he still dreaming? 'Oh please let this be a dream!' he thought. He ran his finger over the burn and sighed this was not a dream. It was real. They came to him in his dream, when he couldn't do anything about it!  
He stood up and grabbed his clothes and put them on. He couldn't stay there. On his way out Hermione came in, he bared into her eyes and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked stunned to see his eyes begin to water.  
  
"I-I-I lost..." Draco breathed.  
  
"What do you..." she then caught sight of the mark. "How could you!" She yelled.  
  
"I didn't! I was sleeping!" They came to me in my dreams. They did this when i was sleeping! I had no control" Draco stammered.  
  
"Yeah right! You've completely lost it Draco Malfoy! Ugh! I hate you!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah I know... I know, even if you hate me Hermione I still love you!" Draco let tears roll down his cheek in a never ending stream. Hermione just stared. "I truly do." He had said the three evil words and meant them.  
  
She just sighed heavily. Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, when she didn't pull back he knew those words she said weren't true. Their kiss took a turn and it became very passionate leaving them both breathless.  
  
"Draco, I love you too, but now it's impossible to be together! You're...you're a death eater!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I know! But I don't care! we love each other. This mark doesn't mean I am loyal! But yes I am a slave to him. You mean everything to me!" Draco whispered. He kissed her neck but then she pulled away.  
  
"Draco? Why did you want to get the mark in the first place?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. But one good thing has come out of this!" He grinned.  
  
"Oh? And what is that?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"I won't be beat anymore. And since this is our last year at Hogwarts I will be able to get away from him!"  
  
She couldn't help but smile but then again she knew this wasn't true, half was, the part where he would be leaving and "then" he won't hurt him. But for now Draco was still in harms way. For Draco going back home would be like going into a war without his wand or protection or defense! It will not change. She told Draco this but he didn't believe her.  
  
She dropped the subject and they walked an empty classroom to talk. Hermione sat on top of a desk and Draco strolled over to her. He put his hands around her waist and began kissing her neck. Little moans came from her making Draco go wild. Draco laid her on a mat on the floor and let's just say that night they both had great fun!  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning happier than ever. Last night was the greatest night of her life. Draco was so gentle with her. Their bodies last night were in perfect sync. She brushed her hair and then his arm came across her mind. She loved him, but knew she wouldn't be able to be with him. After this year she was sure she'd never see him again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Graduation came unwanted and at the end of the year Hermione and Draco said a heartbreaking goodbye. Tears came and this was the saddest goodbye they knew was to ever come.  
  
"Hermione I'll never forget you." He sang into her ear as he hugged her (yes i know this is not a song fic but i just thought I'd add a little bit of song to spice err w/e tha story up K? lol)  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Life is one big party when you're still young  
  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Uh, uh  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)  
  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
  
(Thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)  
  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Tears never stopped at that moment he held her tightly and never wanted to let go.  
  
"Draco you're the only man for me and always will be! You'll never leave my mind, my dreams, or my heart." She kissed him passionatly. Draco pulled something out of his pocket, it was a necklace with a diamond on it. He put it around her neck. And she whispered "Thank you, I'll never take it off."  
  
"Hermione thank you for everything. I will always love you and for you I will pray and cry for ever night that you will make it out of this world okay." Then Hermione's parents tapped her on her gently ushering her away she tried pulling back and then just as if in the movies except real everything slowed down. Their tears seemed to take 5 seconds to hit the ground. Draco watched as Hermione struggled getting away from her parents. He cried more than ever. He coulnd't stand watching her being taken away. He turned away and walked. With only memories of Hermione he set out on a new adventure. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione watched him turn away and she sobbed into her mothers arms. So as she turned and walked away she kept crying and with only memories of Draco she set out on a new adventure. 


	16. Reunited

Hey peoples here is another chapter for you hope you like it!  
  
Hermione, that next year, right away became the Transfiguration Teacher. Snape finally got his position he's wanted and someone, Hermione didn't know, became Potions Master. It hurt her to see this man because he reminded her so much of Draco. Same blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and pale. He was also very handsome.  
  
She missed him so much, she did cry every night almost for him. But she wouldn't let it bug her with her teaching. She taught Ginny this year, which was much fun. Over the year Ron had become a pretty damn good Quidditch Player, so now he was playing Professional. Harry was training to be an auror and he was doing quite well according to Lupin. He was also dating Ginny. Even though they were so far apart, Hermione knew Harry wouldn't dare cheat on her.  
  
She seemed to be a very popular teacher along with the Potions Master. She still didn't know his name so one day at lunch time she sat next to him.  
  
"Hello Her- Professor Granger." He said standing up.  
  
"Well you know me obviously so who the hell are you?" She asked all of a sudden getting frustrated.  
  
"Well yes I know you, you're my angel." He glanced at her and smiled "Good day Professor." And he walked away. Hermione was stunned. She just sat there for a long time. And then remembered she'd be late for her class.  
  
She arrived only 30 seconds late and saw the class was behaving very well. She had them read from their books as she thought about Draco. Did he still love her? She loved him to death...what if he was with someone! She couldn't stand it!  
  
Her classes for that day were over, and now on to correcting papers. She gave no homework today. She got done and sunk into her chair. The door opened slowly as she looked up. There he was looking at her.  
  
"Draco!" She shot up and ran to him. She flung her arms around him and he smiled.  
  
Draco had missed her much more than anyone could imagine. He did pray and cry for her every night. But now he had his angel back. He wouldn't let her go again. Never! But he still was enslaved to Voldemort. He hadn't gone to any meetings besides one and he was sure he was in trouble again for not going.  
  
He pulled back and Hermione was in tears.  
  
"Don't cry love." Draco said gently wiping away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I thought I'd never see you again! But here you are! Standing in front of me! I thought our good bye was forever! I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged him again.  
  
"Me too my sweet angel." Draco brought her face to his and kisser her sweetly. They had both longed for quite some time to feel their lips press on one another's.  
  
They sat down on her desk and caught up things.  
  
"So what have you been up too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, nothing really a few more bruises and stabs here and there but otherwise I've been alright. And for a part time job I worked at the Ministry alongside Fudge! I ran Weasley out of a job!" He laughed but Hermione frowned.  
  
"They've been stabbing you?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Once or twice." He lifted his shirt and showed her. "They're healing, though, I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
"Okay...But you'll be okay now? You can live at Hogwarts now! With me!" She squeaked.  
  
"Yeah. It could be great but, you know." He said pointing to his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright though. Like you said last year. It doesn't mean you're loyal. Is there anyway it could be taken off?"  
  
"Nope stuck like a tattoo or even a...scar." He said glumly.  
  
"Oh well, Have you gone to meetings?"  
  
"No...well one actually though. That was out of curiosity. But the others I've skipped."  
  
"Won't you be in trouble?" Draco then pointed at his wounds and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"They stab you for not coming?" She asked.  
  
"Either they put a curse on me or they stab me. It is fine though. My body is tough."  
  
"I'll say! Have you been working out?" She asked squeezing one of his biceps.  
  
"No, just I don't know. Yeah I suppose." He smirked.  
  
"Well you look good!"  
  
"So why didn't you recognize me?"  
  
"You look a little different. I suppose I told myself you were long gone..."  
  
"Well I'm not, I'm here and this is where I will stay."  
  
Draco then took a bottle out and Hermione glared..."Draco..."  
  
"Relax! It's only water. I went to those muggle meetings and I've been sober for a while. I quit for you and myself." She grinned and hopped off the desk.  
  
"So how've you been?" Draco asked.  
  
"I uh, besides you gone, I've been alright. My mother died, struck by a car." She said sadly.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry love. I bet that was hard. Are you ok?" He asked as he stood up and held her.  
  
"Yeah her and I never got along well."  
  
"I see... you at least went to her funeral right?'  
  
"Of course! I didn't say I hated her." She retorted.  
  
"Yes of course, Hermione are you with anyone?"  
  
"No! ...Are you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oh...with who?" she couldn't believe this!  
  
"With you." She smiled at this and kissed his lips firmly.  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you too." They stood there like this until a student came in. She looked surprised a bit but thankfully.  
  
"OH! It's on you Ginny. How are you?"  
  
"Uh a bit shocked and confused...I need your help with something on your assignment you assigned two days ago."  
  
"But didn't you turn that in? oh no wonder why one was missing, alright sit down Draco, uh Professor Malfoy, I have to help her so..."  
  
"Yeah. I will see you later then. And Ginny excellent job on your essay." He smiled and walked out. Hermione sighed dreamily and heard Ginny going into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Oh nothing...Oh by the way that essay that is missing is Flameel Amoray's, I have mine turned in but I do need to talk to you. It's about Harry."  
  
"Oh? What about him?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't sent me any letters or any word of what's going on, I'm not really worried if he's cheating only if he's okay!"  
  
"Oh...well since he's been training to be an auror it's been quite busy for him with Voldemort at power again. I'm sure he misses you dearly. So don't worry about him. But if you must know if he's alright, then I'll either send him a letter or talk to Dumbledore for you."  
  
"Thank you Hermione! You're the greatest!" She stood up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Alright off to bed now, I don't want to give you detention. And you know I will!" She gave her a wink and sent her off.  
  
She sighed again and blew out the candles and went to bed herself. When she got there she saw a note on her bed with a rose attached. She smelt the rose and set it down gently and read the note.  
  
Dear Hermione, Hello, my angel. Just wanted to wish you a good night. And to tell you that I love you. Also there will be a rose on your bed every night from now on. Love Draco  
  
She smiled brightly and put her pajamas on. She laid on her bed and tucked in, smelt the rose once more and set it by her pillow, and dozed off and woke to a bright sunshine. 


	17. How Did Things Go Wrong

HI I'M BACK! HAHHAHAAAAA MISS ME? I've been really busy with school and stuff ya know? Disclaimer: Once upon a time in a far away land a girl wished that she could own all the Harry potter characters and then popped up J.K. Rowling asking her to make a wish the little girl wished she could own all the characters and reluctantly J.K. Rowling made her wish but at the end J.K. Rowling was very sad so the little girl gave them back so now she doesn't own them GRRR WHY DID I DO THAT!  
  
How Did It Go Wrong?  
  
Hermione Threw her hair up in a messy bun knowing there was no classes for her to teach today. Thankfully. She tidied up her room a bit more and put her make up on to start off the day. She put hip hugger jeans on and a peasant top and then her school robe she had to wear. Why did 'everyone' have to wear such boring clothing? Oh well she couldn't complain. She heard a tap on her door and she stared at it confused but then remembered...  
  
"Draco!" She yelped happily after opening the door.  
  
"Hey. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very good. You?"  
  
"Uh...pretty good too." He lied she knew it. But she played along.  
  
"That's good. Well I'm glad they're aren't any classes today...wow can't believe how childish that sounded..." She said laughing.  
  
"You've still got your child part of you in you. It won't go away don't worry about that. That's what makes you such a great teacher. Teachers like Snape never had a childhood that is why I never gave him a hard time. That's how he was brought up. He was like me sort of...except his father didn't beat him like my dad beats mine."  
  
This shocked her. She never knew Snape was beat as a child. 'Poor thing' she thought sadly.  
  
"Well I just stopped by to wish a good morning I'm slipping off to the Malfoy Manor for the weekend Father said he needed...to," he gulped unwontedly and finished, "to finish some business with me."  
  
"Draco! Don't go please. You know I know what's going to happen to you! He's going to hurt you again! Do you like being pushed around? You're 18 years old Draco has he gotten to saying you can't defend yourself because you're to pitiful?" She searched his face of course he'd said that she knew that's why Draco never fought back he didn't think he'd win. Of course he probably wouldn't have...but Draco could've shown that he wasn't scared even if he was.  
  
Draco seemed to read her thoughts some how.  
  
"I'm not afraid of that sorry excuse for a father. I just let him do what he will with me and when the time comes he'll pay! Ok?"  
  
"No need to be touchy I'm sorry."  
  
"What ever. I'll see you soon then."  
  
He turned and left. No good bye kiss or hug? Was he mad at her for just thinking that? Boy had he changed...  
  
~~back with Draco~~~ Why had that bugged him so much? Jeez. Draco walked up to the Malfoy Manor doors and stepped in and was greeted by a hit in the jaw. What the hell had he done now?  
  
"Good to see you too father." Draco said rubbing his jaw. His father laughed hollowly and returned the gaze Draco was giving him. "So what do you need me for this time?"  
  
"Draco, the Dark Lord is planning on attacking soon. I need to know what side you are on. If you're seeing that mud blood again that has to change now! You are the heir to the thrown the Lord dies I go with him we need to know the person in crown is trustworthy. So either you agree to it now or you die now and that little slut Granger dies in front of slowly and painfully, but first I'll have a little fun with her, I'll make her fulfill what your mother couldn't give me..." He laughed again and then Draco was on top of him punching his face in.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Draco looked into his father's eyes and knew at once he had made a mistake. Lucious shoved Draco off. He faltered to the floor.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me again you rotten git!" He screamed letting Draco know he was in big trouble. "CRUCIO!" Lucious shouted and Draco already on the ground screamed in surprise and pain. He despite the pain stood up. He wasn't going to take this anymore! He drew his wand and yelled "Crucio" right back at him. Lucious's eyes grew wide and he fell to the ground. Now the old man was going to feel his anger! But that backfired when two death eaters walked in and the next thing Draco remembered before waking up on the cold floors of the chambers in Malfoy Manor was him being tackled to the ground and slammed into a wall.  
  
He slowly sat up, his head was pounding and his arms, legs, and face were a bloody mess. He let a tear slip down his cheek unnoticed. He got onto his face and headed for the only exit for the room but was stopped by the unnerving words of his father. "Just to let you know...there's no Hogwarts soon to go back to...you've been here for 4 days." He stopped a few seconds and laughed a hollow laugh then began again, "The Lord has planned to attack Hogwarts today. And by now you'll be to late...even if you apparate now to Hogsmeade." Draco filled with fear, all his students his old friends his old Professors, His Hermione! He glared at his father and apparated to Hogsmeade. Lucious's laugh kept ringing in Draco's ears. He arrived and instantly took the train to Hogwarts and at once saw Death Eaters advancing to the school. 


	18. AN IMPORTANT READ!

hey people,

sry about not updating lately, i haven't ever been able to get on the pc i've just snuck on right now i don't know when i will be able to update but i promise the fanfic is not over!


End file.
